neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Plutia/Quotes
The following page contains Plutia's quotes for each game she appears in, also featuring quotes from Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory General *''"Ooh, you're still alive. Um, are you... umm... okay?"'' *''"No, I'm telling you the truth. I would never tell a lie..."'' *''"Uh-oh... I did it again."'' *''"But if this many monsters are around, we can't have a picnic..."'' *''"Peer-at-you? Aw, that's not a cute name at all..."'' *''"Ooh, clever girl..."'' *''"Wow, fun!"'' *''"Aw, she's so lucky... Neppy made fast friends with all of the kids..."'' *''"The Seven Nutmegs are evil!"'' *''"You're a living joke, Neppy!"'' *''"Aww, so can I transform or not?"'' Iris Heart *''"Aww, don't make that pouty face... It makes me want to torment you more..." '' *''"Is that your "please punish me" face?"'' *''"Like a bitch in heat... Control your more primal urges, you dog."'' *''"Hey Blanny. Look at me. Let me see your tear-stained face and bright red eyes..."'' *''"All of these women are my pets!"'' *''"You will call me Madame Goddess, scum!"'' *''"Hmm? Is someone tossing around 'soft' and 'hard' with a hint of sexual undertones!? Speak up!"'' *''"How will I get you to cry? Naturally, rope bondage is a perfect starting point..."'' *''"Mmm. Wishing for me to expose you to the entire world must mean you're a closet masochist. Perhaps the two of us are indeed a complementary pair!"'' *''"I do so love it when someone cries and apologizes for their poor performance afterward!"'' *''"Aww, my sweat is causing my leather to chafe. This one was quite the workout. I'll pay my discomfort back in full for all the muscles you made me overwork..."'' Dungeon Battle Human HDD Victory Bonus Quotes *''"Nice to meet you! I'm Plutia. Actually, Neptune isn't the main character, I am!"'' (Introduction) *''"Don't look at me like that. I'm gonna get angry!"'' (Scold 1) *''"Stupid! Meanie! Jerk! Your mommy doesn't like you!"'' (Scold 2) *''"Umm... I can't beat this game. If you beat it for me, maybe I'll give you a high five!"'' (Let's Play!) *''"Sorry, I don't see you as a man. Or a human being, really. I mean, yucky."'' (Rejection) *''"Nepstation!"'' (Nepstation) *''"Watch again, okay?"'' (End) Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 General Iris Heart "A-ha-ha, sorry for keep you waiting" Dungeon Battle Human HDD Victory Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation General *''"If you don't start playing nice, I might get angryyy..."'' *''"But real rats dig through trash and play in the poopy sewer..."'' *''"That made me imagine her head flying off like a rocket..."'' *''"Uh-oh, we need to call a very small doctor... Or a tiny electrician...!"'' *''"Hehehe... the older-looking Neppy is so soft and smooth... She feels like a water slide..."'' *''"Buuuut...! I thought you came over to play, but all you do is whine, whine, whiiiine..."'' *''"Heeeeey, why is the boy on that poster not wearing any clothes?"'' *''"I grab its neck from behiiiind, and then I twist it around like thiiiis, and punch it in the face!"'' *''"Ehehe. I gave Noire some really good service... Yummmm! I'm so full now!"'' (chirper) Iris Heart *''"You will call me "Her Ladyship"'', '''scum!" *''"If you haven't sampled enough of our services menu, I can always offer you some one-on-one service..."'' *''"Or maybe you WANT to squeal and get punished? I had no idea you were such a masochist..."'' *''"Ahaha! What a fierce explosion! Now that's what I call finishing a man off!"'' *''"Aw, come on. Why not wrap yourself up with me? Or can I treat you as my present to unwrap...?"'' *''"I would love to have some private time with Noire, so would you kindly get the hell out?"'' *''"My dear weak, cowardly, pathetic, submissive Noire... You are too chicken to complain to their faces..."'' *''"Oh, it sounds as though we're going to get all chained up..."'' *''"Hmm? Is someone tossing around words like "soft" and "hard"? Share with the class, if you would."'' Menu *''"Hehe, is this the menu screen? It's cuuuute! And colorful!"'' (full health) *''"Yay! I get to go out with everyone!"'' (full health) Dungeon *''"Yay! I picked a thingy up!"'' (treasure) *''"Leap!"'' *''"Boiiiing!"'' *''"Juuuuuuuump!"'' Battle Human *''"Ehehe....they're spaced out!"'' (symbol attack) *''"You go first..."'' (surprise attack) *''"Uhh... uhhh... what should I do???"'' (turn start) *''"Boink!"'' *''"Ehehe...aye aye aye! Bam! Twisty, twisty, twist! BAM!"'' (Stress Release) *''"You're a meanie..."'' *''"No more...."'' *''"Oh, good morning! How are you today?"'' (revived) *''"Maybe I'm a tad angryyyy....."'' (activating HDD) HDD *''"Now let's enjoy ourselves to the fullest!"'' (HDD activated) *''"Mmm...finally!"'' (turn start) *''"Hahahaha!"'' *''"Cry for me!"'' *''"Impudent!"'' *''"It's time for your punishment! To enjoy this, you have to be a masochist."'' (Verbal Abuse) Victory *''"I blinked, and it was over!"'' *''"Ehehehe.....I did my best!"'' Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls General *''"I see... then that means... I'm riding you like I'd ride a horse, Neppy!"'' Iris Heart *''"I'm going to show you my true feelings! You won't be able to live without me after experiencing this pain!"'' Menu Battle Human *''"My turn already?"'' (Turn Start) *''"My turn!"'' (Turn Start) *''"Bam! Bam!"'' (Attacking) *''"Here we go!"'' (Attacking) *''"Sorry."'' (Attacking) *''"Attack!"'' (Attacking) *''"Ow!"'' (Damaged) *''"Stop it!"'' (Damaged) *''"Waaaah!"'' (Damaged) *''"Oh... I'm gonna get mad!"'' (Damaged) *''"Don't!"'' (Damaged) *''"I'll make it easier on you."'' (Enemy Defeated) *''"I'm mad now!"'' (activating HDD) *''"I can transform? Yay!"'' (activating HDD) HDD Victory Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Episode 6 *''"MOOVE! MOOVE! HURRY! I’M GONNA CRAAAAAASH!! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"'' Category:Plutia Category:Quotes